Rainbow
by Rosy Nic
Summary: It's three months after Cuba, Charles is back home. He starts getting letters from a student intrested in his work, from a place in his past that he remebers as happier times.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a grey dull day in Oxford, as Nikki Wilson made her way to her dorm room, on campus which was a couple of minutes away. She was carrying a bunch of text books and papers as she dodged a puddle, and avoiding a cyclist coming towards her at great speed.

Once in the safety of her dorm room, she placed the text books & papers on her small desk, which was by a window of the court yard, she looked out to see the normal world she called it.

Removing her belted trench coat, placing it on the bed along with a blonde wig that revealed her hair which was a shade of light blue, as she sat down at her desk, to read through the papers and text books.

It was dark outside by the time, she finished reading through one of the papers, highlight the points that interested her, she placed her colour pencil down on the desk, she reached for a piece of writing paper, it moved of the pile hovered for a few seconds before placing itself on the desk, the words she would write on this paper would change her world for the better

Nikki was special, as her mother had put it; she had abilities that nobody else she knew possessed. As she wrote her letter to the author of the paper she just read curious with each paragraph, sentence and words of it. For this was her chosen field in life to research these elements, to know what science was out there, what cures could be found to help the human race from diseases that affected the world, or even cure her own condition as she called it.

As she concentrated on her letter, her hair colour changed again to a bright yellow, writing down the finer detail of the paper, quoting the points carefully choosing her words carefully.

She looked up from her desk realising it was gone 10 o'clock at night, nearly time for bed she thought as she finally signed of her letter, which now was about half a page long with another written encase of reply to her letter. She got out two envelopes from the drawer in the desk, placing both letters in them sealing both, writing the address of them.

She then placed them on the desk, looking at each one with emended pride, in the knowledge if only, when they would be replied to, that her life would change forever.


	2. Chapter 1

It had not been the easiest few months since the beach incident, as everybody called it. Most of the time, was spend either preparing the mansion or visiting Charles in hospital, which was in New York City not far away from the mansion.

Finally after being in hospital for what seemed like ages, but to everybody else 3 months of visits and builders, Charles was finally allowed to come back home.

The journey home was not the smoothest of car journeys he had ever had, especially when Alex was driving

"Alex, when exactly did you pass your driving test?" asked Charles feeling rarer sick

"Last month, we all have been learning expect Hank, he does have a pilot licence though" replied Sean

"Why we could have not flown then" asked Charles

"It's still in bits in the airport we set out from; we have not had the time to bring it back here to be mended" replied Sean

"That's okay then, I just wondered" replied Charles looking out of the window of the car as it sped past the New York County Countryside

They arrived at the mansion which from the outside had not changed in the last 3 months according to Charles. Pulling nearest to the front door as they possible could with not going through it

Once they were all out of the car, including Charles into his wheelchair which had been borrowed from the hospital, Hank greeted them

"Good to see you Charles" coming over from the side of the house

Charles smiled, he was home, home sweet home, probably stuck there for the rest of his mortal life, but it would be the best life ever he convinces himself.

"Right If you would like to follow me" says Hank

Everybody followed Hank to the side of the house

"Thanks guys for this, it's better than my expectations" said Charles after been taken round the house, seeing all the improvements that had been done.

"Well, you are rarer special to us, so why not have special things for a special person"

He blushed, smiling, realising that they cared from him

"We also sorted out the mail for you whist you were in hospital, it was mainly bills and flyers..."

"Thanks for doing that; I will go through them in study, thanks again for all this Hank"

"It's a pleasure"

Charles returned back to his study, the only place that seemed to have the light and space, that could be classed as freedom. He placed the pile of mail on the desk, opening each one individually reading them, and then chucking the un-useful ones in the paper basket in the corner of the study.

The task seemed tedious, but it needed to be done, the boys were incapable of sorting out bills, knowing how much money there was available for them, let alone for the modifications to the mansion that had to be paid for.

One letter did seem to catch his eye, it was from Oxford University, his old university before all this happened the place he would have probably spend most of his life teaching future students on genetics, but that was never going to be fate always had a way of rearing its ugly head in this instances, changing what seemed a quiet life into one filled with pity and shame.

He opened the letter; it was on university headed paper, hand written with the occasional spelling mistake. He read it, through a couple of times, trying to figure out his reply, fully knowing what he wanted to write, but would never be able to put in the words that he wanted to write down on paper.

After trying to figure it out he read the letter out aloud

"Dear Mr C Xaiver,

I recently read your paper which was published in the science journal dated September 1961, even though the paper is nearly a year old, I still found it an interesting read, and would like to discuss with you, some of the elements of the paper, that is you are available to.

It took a while for me to find your details, as the journal editor said you had gone back to America on a personal matter

I do hope that you plan to return to Oxford, within the next year, as I'm too writing my doctorate paper and would strongly like some advice

Yours sincerely

Miss N Wilson

Final year PhD Student "

Once he had read aloud, the letter seemed to speak for him, he had remembered a young girl in the doctorate class at oxford, she seemed quite, when he remember her. Maybe this was her; He started to smile, as he started to write his reply

"Dear Miss Wilson,

Thank you for your letter of appreciate for my work, even though as you correctly state, it's over 12 months old. I still feel that the research elements from the paper that I conducted over the time I was at Oxford are still relevant and maybe will come into much more present in the future.

I'm glad you found it and interesting read, in your studies for your doctorate even though it was not aimed at mainly the academic world, but the greater world as we know it, as I put in the conclusion of my work, that these events could be happening right now, even today as I'm writing to you

I will be happy to answer any questions you have on the subjects or elements as you describe it to be. I'm unable to leave America at the moment due a small problem with a family member that has put my progress in returning, but I'm happy for you to express your concerns in writing

In terms of writing your final paper for submission, I will give you this tip. Be careful of your audience you might writing for, it may that you write for the exam board other times, it might some very important people that once rely on your words.

All the best in your course

Yours sincerely

Charles Xaiver "

Charles put his pen down, yawning it taken him most of the afternoon to write his reply to the letter, doing even mundane tasks were tiring these days.

He looked out of the window of his study, which now faced the front of the house to see the lake, trees and the cloudless blue skies. His thoughts then turned to his other mail which were bills and flyers.

AN: Thanks so much for reading, hopefully you guys out there like this, please review


End file.
